Spock learning Valentines Day
by featherkitten
Summary: Spock is curious about the human tradition of Valentine's Day (what with the crew going around talking about it and making plans) so naturally he asks Jim and Bones about it. They try to explain it to him, but Spock doesn't really understand, so Jim and/or Bones suggest that he should learn by experiencing. The prompter said they didn't need to be credited so I won't.


Spock is curious about the human tradition of Valentine's Day (what with the crew going around talking about it and making plans) so naturally he asks Jim and Bones about it. They try to explain it to him, but Spock doesn't really understand, so Jim and/or Bones suggest that he should learn by experiencing.

* * *

Spock had been hearing discussions about Valentine's Day all day long. The recreation area had even been decorated following up to the date. When Jim saw his confusion he told him that those shapes were hearts.

"That is not the outline of a heart," Spock said. "Why decorate the room with it? That sounds gruesome."

"Love comes from the heart," Jim said.

Spock quirked an eyebrow. "Love is a combination of chemicals in the brain."

"I know. It's a human thing, associating the heart with love. It's a day for people to celebrate love."

"Couldn't that be done any time?" Spock asked.

"Yeah." Jim looked around the room. "Let's find Bones, we should be spending today with him."

Spock nodded. "That would be agreeable."

Jim smiled brightly. The type of smile that could light up a room, if Spock was going to use an Earth expression.

They left the recreation room and walked down the hall, seeing Nurse Chapel along the way. "Hey Nurse Chapel," Jim said. "Have you seen Bones?"

She nodded. "He left the med bay a while ago. Went to his quarters."

"Thank you," Jim said. "I hope you have fun today. I heard someone had a hot date."

"Thank you captain," she said. "I should be going." She grinned. "Don't want to keep her waiting. See you two around." She walked past Jim.

"Valentines Day is great," Jim said. "You'll see."

"With what data I currently have I will take your world for it," Spock said.

Jim kept smiling.

* * *

The walk to Bones' quarters was pleasant. At some point Jim had reached out for Spock's hand and Spock had let him take it. Jim swung their hands back and forth.

"I haven't seen Bones today yet," Jim said. "I hope he hasn't had too much trouble in med bay." Jim tapped his comm. "Captain and First Officer to Doctor McCoy."

"No need for formalities," Bones replied. "Give me a moment." They waited outside the door for some minutes. Bones was standing there when the door slide open. "It's not a medical emergency is it?"

Jim shook his head. "No. Spock isn't familiar with Valentines Day." Jim looked at Spock fondly.

"The captain thought that you would like to spend today with us," Spock said.

"I was thinking we could show him what the day is all about."

 _It's the remains of a capitalist society_ , Bones thought, _where everything had to be profited off. Including love. It was the holiday of over priced chocolate_. _Still I owe them a good one. Besides now is a good of time as ever.  
_

"Alright," Bones said. "I was working on something actually." Bones stepped aside and motioned for them to come in. Jim and Spock followed him in. For a moment Jim worried that he had interrupted something important but then he saw what Bones had wanted to show them.

Bones knew that he was no artist. And he had replicated the wrong blue for Jim's eyes but he thought that the painting was a passable attempt. The painting was of the three of them-in uniform but definitely not on the bridge-with Jim in the middle. Bones had tried to paint landscape in the background but it turned very messy.

"I love it," Jim said. "I didn't know you painted.

"It is pleasing," Spock said.

"I don't really," Bones said. "But this was a special occasion."

"I do not have anything to give you," Spock said.

"Don't worry about it," Bones said. "You didn't know you were expected to get us presents. I don't really care about the presents anyway."

"That is logical," Spock said. "But I would have tried if I had known, in following with human traditions."

Bones smiled. "I'm sure you would have." He pointed to the painting. "Unfortunately this will have to stay here. There's no point in moving it in-between your rooms." It was too early in the relationship to discuss whether or not all of them should share a room. "You could always visit it here."

"Missing us too much Bones?" Jim teased.

Spock had leaned in, looking closer at the painting. Bones thought that Spock looked like an art critic, but he had any scathing reviews he kept them to himself.

"I look forward to seeing it more often," Spock said.

Bones blushed at the unexpected compliment. "Yeah, it's nothing really."

"I was hoping that you would help Jim teach me about this holiday," Spock said. "I have many questions."

Jim and Bones exchanged a look. "Well experience is really the best teacher," Bones said. He smiled widely.

"Yeah," Jim said. "We shouldn't waste the shore leave. Let's head down to Yorktown tonight."

"Participating in a culture is a good way to study it," Spock said. "I am grateful for the help."

Jim clapped Spock's back. "It's our pleasure."

* * *

That night they met outside the Enterprise. Spock showed up with two bouquets of flowers and two boxes of chocolates.

"You made use of your time," Jim said.

"Is this appropriate?" Spock asked. "Uhura and Sulu said that these were the traditional presents for this holiday." It wasn't evident to anyone that hadn't known Spock for long but his voice had a nervous tilt.

Jim and Bones took the gifts from his hands. "They're lovely Spock," Bones said, after sniffing the flowers. "Thank them for us, will you?"

"Certainly."

Jim put his in his satchel. "I got both of you something too but you'll have to wait."

"Not too long I hope," Bones said.

"Spock, Valentines Day was originally called St. Valentines," Jim said, thinking that Spock would like the history. "He was the patron saint of love."

"Fascinating."

The three of them walked around Yorktown until they reached a cafe. Everything fancy was already booked up. Jim bet that even some of the bars must be full to the brink right now, with couples and lonely singles alike.

They spotted Uhura and Chapel once they got inside and the two women waved to them. They waved back.

The bar was filled with red and pink, heart shapes and streamers everywhere and a heart shaped balloons on the ceiling. Spock convinced Bones and Jim to find them a table as he went to get their orders.

He found them later sitting at a table outside. He pulled out a chair and joined them. "Our orders will be coming shortly."

"Oh, I can't wait much longer," Jim said. He put his satchel on the table. "I just have to give this to you." He pulled out Spock's gifts and a communicator while looking through his satchel. He got out two wrapped gifts.

He handed one to Spock and one to Bones. The two quickly opened their gifts. Spock carefully unwrapped his while Bones tore his open.

Spock nearly gasped when he saw his. A genuine Vulcan sculpture, finely made. "Thank you."

Bones smiled at his. "A disco necklace?"

"I got it engraved," Jim said. "You looked so good in that outfit."

Bones saw something underneath it and tore off the wrapping. It was a picture frame. One with command gold and science blue on it, as well as an ivy carving. Bones wondered if Jim had painted it himself.

"I know it's old fashioned but I saw the ones you had back home. You could put Jo's picture in it or something."

There was more to Spock's present as well. He has thought there might be. While the sculpture was beautiful, it didn't fit the entire box. Spock found a box of Vulcan tea.

"I know how fond you are of brewing it yourself," Jim said.

Spock nodded. While the replicated version was sufficient, he liked the routine of making it himself. "Thank you."

Soon their orders came. Bones had a black coffee and a cookie. Jim and Spock had a spiced coffees, they noticed that the spices on top were in the shape of a heart.

Spock stirred his with a spoon while Jim drank his as it was. "Thank you two for teaching me. And the presents."

Spock put the spoon down. He held his hands up in the way of a Vulcan kiss and the two of them happily complied.

* * *

I was going to have Bones have just the picture frame but then I remembered the necklace Bones' TOS counterpart wore. Then I thought Spock might as well get two presents too.


End file.
